Shiki Ryougi (β)
Shiki Ryougi is the protagonist of Kara no Kyoukai. The (β) incarnation of her made her debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Canon Shiki is the primary protagonist of the Kara no Kyoukai ''series, which, like 'Tsukihime' and 'Fate, are part of the '''Type-Moon franchise, though Kara no Kyoukai is set in a parallel dimension to the other two series. Born to a clan of demon hunters, Shiki grew up to become an employee for the Hollow Shrine, an agency that deals with paranormal disturbances. Pre-Convergence Just before suddenly ending up within the event, Shiki is seen complaining to herself about how her boss, Touko Aozaki, had given her what she perceived to be a tacky trinket after revealing that she had been having strange dreams lately, the trinket believed to have been a charm able to ward off spirits that could corrupt dreams and such, though to no avail. Eventually, after going to sleep that night, she would awaken within Sovionok, dazed and confused along with many other of the participants. Though not outright stated, it is believed that the events of Möbius Ring had just happened prior to the event, placing this sometime before the sixth chapter of Kara no Kyoukai's timeline. Plot Involvement The Sovionok Camp Incident She was a decently involved figure within the event, interacting with other participants when she could, most notably Orie Valadier and Blake Belladonna, in the earlier stages of the Murder Game. Roughly halfway through the event, Hank Venture, revealing himself to be one of the Chosen who had the ability to instantly detect Traitors without fail, had boldly stated that Shiki was one of the Traitors, thus causing the Survivors to vote for her to see if he was right. With Hank proven right that Shiki was a Traitor, she was thrown into a containment room to prevent from any more killings. George Luz would threaten to kill her and put her out of her misery, though the threats flew over Shiki's head and she even encouraged him to do so. Epilogue(s) The Sovionok Camp Incident Shiki would eventually end up travelling to the world of Remnant alongside her friend, Blake Belladonna. Character Relationships * Orie Valadier - A character from Under Night In-Birth who also debuted in The Sovionok Camp Incident. The two of them briefly acted as allies during the event before Shiki was revealed to be one of the Traitors. Orie was adamant that she wasn't mad, just disappointed. * Blake Belladonna - A protagonist from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RWBY RWBY] who likewise made her debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Though initially mistrustful of one another, with Blake wary of Shiki due to her nature even before she was outed as Traitor, circumstances led to them forging a shaky alliance and friendship, which spurred them to cooperate for much of the event. * John Marcone - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dresden_Files The Dresden Files] who debuted in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident''.'' The two established contact early on, coming to a sort of understanding. Later, Marcone visited her in her cell and prevented George Luz from executing her after her role as a Traitor became known, viciously beating the man before departing. * ''George Luz - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Band_of_Brothers_(miniseries) Band of Brothers] who also made his debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Luz, acting as one of the Chosen tasked with identifying Traitors in the event, was openly hostile to Shiki even before her role was uncovered due to arguments between him and Blake Belladonna. He attempted to kill Shiki after her confinement, but was prevented from doing so by Marcone. * Jinx - A character from League of Legends who also debuted in The Sovionok Camp Incident. The two of them shared a strange, love-hate-esqe friendship with each other. Trivia * She has a love-hate relationship with strawberry ice cream and cold food in general. * Though it is not explicitly stated, it is assumed that the incarnation of Touko Aozaki that she was referring to in her prologue referred to a different Touko who helped Maxine Caulfield summon and resurrect Archer in the climactic battle of ''The Ultimate Game''. * The mysterious organization known as the Shareholders appear to have taken at least a passing interest in Shiki, considering her a potential threat alongside Johnny Marcone. This plotline, however, is never built upon. * Shiki makes an appearance in the non-canon side story, The Garden of Remnant. * This incarnation of Shiki, despite her fate being a longstanding mystery, was received positively for her role in the Convergence Series, receiving a number of nominations in the second Award Show. In the Characters (General) category she was nominated for both Most Ruthless and Kindest Traitor, as well as Best Female Character Overall, which she lost to Maxine Caulfield. In the category specific to The Sovionok Camp Incident she received additional nominations for Best Character Prologue, Best Female Character (won by Blake Belladonna), and Best Character (won by Beowulf). Finally, she was voted Best Traitor for the event, adding up to a total of seven nominations, winning one of them. ** However, despite all this, commentators have generally considered the Alpha incarnation of the character to be the superior portrayal. Category:Characters Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:Traitors Category:Type-Moon characters Category:The Garden of Remnant